GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool
GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool (aka Gundam Abulhool, Abulhool), is the predecessor to GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and part of second generation Gundams in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and [[Mobile Suit Gundam 00F| 00F]]. The unit is piloted by Marlene Vlady. It would later be upgraded as GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F by Fereshte and piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Abulhool is one of the many successor unit to GN-000 0 Gundam and predecessor to GN-003 Gundam Kyrios; a intermediary design and 2nd generation prototype Gundam. The unit was designed and developed by Celestial Being's Krung Thep engineering team as testbed for a transformable aerial stealth unit. After designing and testing the Gundams in space combat, Veda commissioned Abulhool to test MS performance on Earth. Focused less on combat, Abulhool is made specifically for infiltration reconnaissance. Since Abulhool was only ready for testing after the design team arrived on Earth, it was never tested in space.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No 8 "Joyce Moreno" It is built mainly for the purpose of aerial combat. One problem normal with Gundams at this point is that they cannot reach high speeds in the atmosphere due to air resistance. In addition, the air also lowers their mobility even despite the use of GN Particles. Abulhool as a prototype design is more focused on improving aerial combat form of its Fighter Mode, while its future 3rd Generation successor Kyrios will seek to improve the mobile suit form more. Abulhool looks similar to real-life 5th generation fighter jets, similar to the F-22 Raptor. Its jet form makes Abulhool fast, highly maneuverable, and stealthy. When designing its power systems, Celestial Being engineers wanted to make Abulhool as authentic as possible to a actual fighter jet; they created a hybrid propulsion system of GN Particles and plasma. When flying across enemy lines, Abulhool would utilize its plasma drive and pass off as a unmarked fighter, but it can switch over to the GN Drive for advance combat tactics. Because of the difference in its power configuration, it's GN Drive and power systems are built differently, hence why Abulhool's GN Drive lacks the three-thruster design shared by Astraea, Sadalsuud, and Plutone for extra maneuverability. In its MS form, it is able to use AMBAC for maneuverability purposes.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Consonance 3 When transforming into to its MS form, Abulhool swings its legs 90° downwards and activates the primary head for MS Mode. Because Abulhool is a prototype recon unit, Celestial Being engineers didn't give it a complete MS form. When transformed, the fighter nose section remains extended, like a bird extending its legs forward and wings spread open. Primitive robotic manipulator pincers unfold under its air intake ports, acting as its "arms." In terms of systems, to enhance Abulhool's infiltration capabilities, Celestial Being engineers installed a Optical Camouflage system. In combination with its release of GN Particles, Abulhool would be visually and electronically invisible to enemy detection. While Abulhool technically has the Trans-Am System built into its GN Drive, the black-box had yet to unlock this feature for the pilot to execute until the events of A.D. 2307. The nose of its fighter has a sensor system, made as a secondary MS head that can swivel upwards to 90° for enhance sensor analysis. The chest area of Abulhool is also the nose in its fighter jet form. There, the extra head can provide additional sensory data and used as a pop-up gun for the pilot. It has a pair of GN Vulcans for dog-fighting, but it can attach optional missile pods on each side of the wings for extended range combat. The GN Vulcans are built into the crown of the sensor-head and are utilized interchangeably in both forms. Abulhool's melee combat capabilities are limited to only kicks and relies on it's weapons packages for advance defense/offense measures. After testing was completed, its technical and combat data was used to create GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. Even though its purpose had been served, Abulhool still had some tactical value and was later transferred to Celestial Being's shadow support team, Fereshte, to be upgraded into GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Because Abulhool's second head had an incredibly wide area of rotation, it could be used as a turret of sorts and could even fire upward, downward or even to the rear, giving it quite the advantage against other flying mobile suits of the time such as the Hellion. Although the GN Vulcans were intended for dog-fighting, they were deemed to weak in terms of actual power and weren't used as main weapons on later transforming Gundams in favor of more powerful versions such as the GN Sub-machine Gun used by Kyrios. Abulhool was the also first mobile suit and the only Gundam to have head-mounted GN Vulcans. This concept would later be used in the GN-X series. ;*GN Missiles :The Abulhool is capable of being equipped with the same three-tube GN missile launcher that Kyrios uses. The missile launchers are mounted to the underside of the wings. Abulhool can carry up to 18 GN Missile at a time. ;*Manipulators :The manipulators are pincer like weapons that serve as the Abulhool's "arms". The pincers can only be used in MS mode, and have a very limited range of movement. However, the the manipulators can also be used for grabbing weapons and/or objects. System Features ;*Optical Camouflage Variants ;*GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F History Development Because the development phase of Gundams in space has been completed, Veda gave instructions to switch development on earth. Marlene’s personal machine “Gundam Albulhool” has an aviation transformation function, therefore should be developed on earth. The second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. The mission of the Gundam Albulhool starts. AEU’s Helion Platoon heads toward a guerrilla village for battle. Recognizing this, Marlene in the Abulhool moves on to save the village. The Helion attacks the Abulhool, and Marlene’s whole body is badly injured. Ruido, who sees Moreno treating Marlene, realizes the significance of the necklace. Is it a necklace that is for the purpose of binding the heart of Marlene, who possesses a very gentle heart? Chall who sees Moreno and Marlene’s exchange explains to Ruido that Marlene is “poorly skilled with Gundam”. Pilot's Death The mission’s vital point is Gundam Plutone. Just at the last moment, the GN Condenser of the Gundam Plutone which was overwhelming the enemy, started to run wildly. If Chall ejects the core fighter, she is out of danger. In this situation, the large quantity of emitted GN particles drives the computer mad, it is cornered due to movement incompetence. This was what was expected. However since Ruido, Marlene, Chall, and Meister 874 sortied…In the next scene, Chall wakes up in the sickroom. They were able to acquire the approval of Veda regarding the terrorist obstruction mission, but the core fighter’s escape system did not function. Thinking about it, there is an interference from a superior system. In order to save Chall, Ruido’s Astraea and Marlene’s Albulhool approached. “You must live” – These were the last words she heard. Ruido and Marlene who bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles instantly died. Picture Gallery abulh00.png Gn-003-gnmissilelauncher.jpg|GN Missile Launcher Gunpla HG - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool HG - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool HG - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool Notes & Trivia *Abulhool is Arabic in origin from abu elhool literally meaning "father of fear" used to refer to the Great Sphinx. Articles & References Gundam Abulhool - Development Report.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-003 - Gundam Abulhool - Development Report Gundam Abulhool - Development Report0.jpg|GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool - Development Report GNY-003 - GNY-001 Cones Type GN Drive - Mechanic File.jpg|GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool - Mechanic File w/ GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Gundam Abulhool LOL.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool - FILE NO.8 Joyce Moreno External Links *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool on MAHQ.net *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool on Wikipedia.org